This invention relates to packaging, and more particularly to an improved package for prepared hot foods, including heater means and a method for its manufacture.
So-called take-out food restaurants have gained wide acceptance, and a popular food item is pizza. Characteristically, pizza is served at elevated temperatures that are difficult to maintain while it is being transported, frequently by automobile, from its place of purchase to its place of consumption.
It is a general object of this invention to provide improved means for conveniently transporting foods at elevated, ready-to-serve temperatures.
It is a further and more specific objective to provide an improved pizza carton and heater means for use therewith.
It is a still further objective of the invention to provide novel heater means adaptable for use in combination with a conventional pizza carton.
The invention has as a further objective a novel method for the manufacture of an electrical resistance heater.
It is another objective of the invention to provide heater means of any of the aforementioned types that is capable of being energized through the cigarette lighter terminal of an automotive electrical circuit.
A still further objective of the invention is to provide an inexpensive, dispensible heater means of any of the aforementioned types.